


A Rose For You

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: Roses [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Irvine charms the ladies, but in a platonic way tho, valentine's!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Irvine knows how to handle Valentine's Day.If only everybody else were that suave.
Series: Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	A Rose For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irredivivous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/gifts).



Rinoa took a deep breath and sighed, letting the soft aroma of her long stem rose wash over her. 

It was sweet.

Selphie had already snapped the stem clean off of hers. The brilliant bloom was tucked flatteringly behind her ear and gave the already shining woman an especially festive glow.

Quistis had slid hers into a tall, thin crystal vase and left it to decorate her desk. 

Irvine still had half a dozen roses left to charm the ladies of Balamb.

Zell looked sideways at Squall and Seifer beside him.

"He just made us all look bad, didn't he?"


End file.
